Future Kakairu
by owaruu.naru
Summary: Just a small fluff of Kakairu and their children waking up in the morning.


The smile on Iruka's lips couldn't grow any bigger as he awoke next to the the sliver haired male that always seemed to make his heart beat with an uncontrollable rhythmic beat. Once two souls connect, their hearts forever entwined on a beautiful smooth trip. No matter the arguments and fights that they have – they ALWAYS end up back together. His tan digit comes up and moves a strand of tresses out of the others face, exposing more of the face that he loved so dearly – that he yearned to see. fingers place the hair behind the others ear as he soon drags the tip of his finger down his cheek and along his jawline, admiring… dwelling in the fact that he was completely, and utterly in love with a man that he thought of no relations a few years ago.

Kakashi's breath was music to his ears, how his chest moved up and down in such an hypnotizing pace; again – automatically going at the same rate as him. Composure always melting when he would be confronted by the copy nin; losing all his lessons of never breaking in front of the 'enemy' but oh, the teacher himself didn't listen to his own WARNING. Iruka would come home and drag his body to his partner and completely drop onto him. Pushing the other to play with his hair as he would begin to rant and vent about how students can be such a hassle, how this and that student bicker and fight – or all the paper work that he would be left to, but Kakashi would simply smile and listen.

There was something about the man that laid soundlessly asleep in front of him, from the pink of his lips – to his perfect features that could make a dog drool – _( Trust me.)_ To the unnatural coloring of his hair – or maybe it was just him all over? from the blood pumping in his veins to his heart beat when Iruka bestowed his ear onto his welcoming chest. . or maybe the feeling that over comes him when the hatake skims his skin – it was pure bliss.

Iruka scoots his body under the sheets closer to the others body, already feeling his warmth radiate off his body – colliding with the flesh of the umino. Only making him crave the other more and more. There were some nights where Iruka would be stick straight in bed – sleeping with elegant composure and the other would wrap their much larger body around his, as if a body pillow && all he could hear under kashi's breathe was ' warm '. He wanted.. to feel that; he wanted to lose his character. His coffee brewed optics stare the others ivory skin, nearly nose to nose but separated from Kashi's arm that ran under his pillow; clutching his forearm. A small mutter from here and there –

' mmm … . _\- - - -_ '

* * *

Iruka mutters, a hand appearing from under the sheets and laying in the middle of Hakate's back, grazing the other's shoulder blades and muscles;  
wanting to make sure, this wasn't a dream, that he was here – that he was here to – make him happy, that it was KAKASHI not.. _him_. Recently Kakashi has been able to control the HOUND that sometimes would especially ache to come out – but, the final piece was HIS KIDS. That kept the demon at bay, as if the other part of him never existed  && that created an ease into the males usually muddled thoughts. The brunettes hair was tangled and spattered everywhere from a good night's sleep, but he knew it was time to get nice and tidy for the day to come – so he removed himself from the bed. Only to be grabbed by the wrist of the teasing nin, dragging his pj bottom back into the pillowy heaven. The larger males body wrapping the umino under his arms, his head resting on his brownie colored hair; feeling the younger's male lips touch his chest made a chuckle leave his lips. _' maa sensei — It's Saturday, hold your whistle. '_ Kakashi says, a subtle sleepy grin plastering on his lips that were brushing over the top of his head with tenderness, body pushing tightly against the others – in a secure & protective manner – almost seducing toward Iruka. Tan hands stretch around the others back and let's himself become totally subdued with the others actions.

' Someone has to make – '

Words cut off by the sudden fast petter patter of feet that echoed through the compound, giggles and gasp where usually their wake up call, Something was different though, they were heading toward the master room with loud stomps and grunts. ' ! ! ! 'Sakumo Jr says, barging down the nicely framed door, a pout loud on his features as his arms crossed over his chest – lips already parted to lecture. " If you stay in bed any longer you'll ruin your hourly clock!" He retorted —- _( he was 9 )_ Grey hair, and intimidating sharp black eyes that could break any visage. He looked a lot like kakashi but acted far more like Iruka – which was good, two people to keep things in tact.

The tiny frame stayed firm in front of the door way before a even smaller body darted across him, lading directly at the foot of their bed. A powerful and eccentric smile blessing her features as she crawled up to her parents, squeezing in between the two half-asleep males _. " Neeee! can we have pancakes!? can we go see naruto-kun!? come on come on ! "_ Tsumi shouted, her tiny hands balled at her chest with far too much energy for 8am in the morning. She had locks like Iruka's , but the face structures of Kakashi's , extremely bright and powerful cameral hues that could light up a night. Seeing both of their children eager to start the day,, both of the parents give a dragged out sigh a laugh following quickly after as iruka detaches from his lover and pulls the other into his arms. Constant kisses be placed on her flustered cheeks. _" hey! stop that! that's grossss! "_ Tsumi yelped, clawing her way out of his arms —- but Sakumo started to feel jealous as he soon or later joined in on the fun. Begging the copy nin for kisses that _( of course )_ he was given.

( it was a bed of love — literally; not to mention 6 of the  
dogs that thought it would BE OKAY TO JOIN THE  
FUN. )

' OI ! PAKU ! NO – B-BULL NO DROOLING ON THE BED  
SHIBA; WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT JUMPING !? KAKASHI!'


End file.
